Super Diaper Baby
Super Diaper Baby 'is one of the primary protagonists of the Super Diaper Baby spin-off of The Adventures of Captain Underpants. Once an ordinary infant, a dash of Super Power Juice changed his life forever, turning him into a diaper-clad, cape-toting hero Background 1 year ago, Billy Hoskins Jr. was born as the son of Bill and Mary Hoskins. However, when the doctor administered the "Spank of Life", Billy was spanked out the window and plummeted to what seemed to be his doom. However, at the last second, he fell into a cup of Super Power Juice and drank it all, absorbing all the power of Captain Underpants, and proceeding to beat up the villain who took said power, Deputy Dangerous. Afterwards, Billy went home with his family, but after some time he was confronted by a disgusting enemy, Deputy Doo-Doo, who proceeded to easily best Billy in a fight and threatened to dump the baby into a nuclear reactor. However, Doo-Doo's dog saved Billy, pushing Doo-Doo into the reactor, and the two became a crime-fighting team, eventually stopping the mutated Doo-Doo and dumping him on Uranus. The two have been defending the city ever since. Stats 'Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(Billy and Diaper Dog pushed the planet away from the sun together) 'Speed: Faster than Light+ '(Capable of traveling between Uranus and Earth in just a few minutes) 'Durability: Large Planet Level '(Equal to his Attack Potency) 'Hax: 'None 'Intelligence: Genius by baby standards (Was capable of reading and writing less than a year after he was born, and could talk a day after he was born) Stamina: High '''(Regularly fights off criminals back to back with ease) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Energy Projection: '''Can shoot lasers out of his eyes * '''Flight * Enhanced Speed and Strength Equipment * Blanket Cape * Diaper: '''Stops Billy's leaks and can be thrown as a projectile * '''Giant Toilet Paper: '''Can be used to wrap enemies and trap them * '''Street Sign: '''Can be used as a bludgeoning weapon Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Beat up Deputy Danger upon first getting his powers * Shook the building-sized Robo Ant around like a ragdoll * Equal to Diaper Dog, who chopped a billboard in half Speed/Reactions * Regularly flies to Uranus * Can tie their blankies on in "lightning speed" * Took a man, woman, and child to the hospital from the park in 4 seconds Durability/Endurance * Got crushed by a building without much injury * Got hit with a pair of train-sized nunchucks * Was spanked out a window and fell 7 stories before getting his power Skill/Intelligence * Able to talk, read, and write incredibly quickly Powerscaling Super Diaper Baby and Diaper Dog are the strongest characters in their verse alongside Captain Underpants, so they should scale to his feats and Underpants should scale to their feats since they use the same power source Weaknesses * Pretty naive * Lacks experience * Is not very versatile * Powers can be drained with the proper equipment, though this is exceedingly rare and has never happened to Billy himself. Sources JJSliderman's Super Diaper Baby bio on Deviantart VS Battle Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Large Planet Level Category:Faster than Light+